


Dinner and a Show - July 18, 2020

by banjo99



Series: Breakfast and a Show [32]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:55:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25370485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banjo99/pseuds/banjo99
Series: Breakfast and a Show [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762708
Kudos: 2





	Dinner and a Show - July 18, 2020

*And once again for something COMPLETELY different....*

Headmaster Lucius Malfoy stood at the front of the Great Hall. He surveyed the students of the three houses (Gryffindor had of course been eliminated immediately upon the ascension of the Dark Lord), and sneered.

"Students, tonight will be final night as Headmaster of this school. After a brief trip to America, our newest headmaster has arrived. I expect your full cooperation and earnest support for him. Or else." Lucius said.

With that, the lights dimmed in the Great Hall and spotlights shined on the doors to the Great Hall. Music began playing from the pentagram of five stereos, all playing a very interesting choice of music (https://youtu.be/pWl8Eb2oUfk).

The doors burst open, lights began to flash and sparks of magic filled the air. Lord Voldemort appeared and began to walk towards the front of the Hall, in his very best drag outfit. He had on large blond hair, which seemed to always be blowing magically in the air. He was dressed in a skin-tight green top (which accentuated his bosom, with a flowing green dress which flared out 12 feet in all directions. As he walked it was clear to everyone that he had on 12-inch high heels. 

The Dark Drag Queen strutted to the front, spinning and sashaying in time with the music.

That's right. Voldemort had gone to America and come back hot. The students applauded politely as The Dark Queen arrived at the head table. She spun around and glared at the students with ferocious red eyes, angry that the students did not cheer more. 

Immediately the students got to their feed and cheered like their life depended on it. Because it did.

"I'm so glad I never lived long enough to see this," Ghost Harry said.

"But you're seeing it now, so living didn't matter," Ghost Cedric said.

Ghost Harry screamed and flew off, recognizing he was doomed. Perhaps Death's Secretary could help him get into the afterlife.....


End file.
